


Bonded

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationships, Some Out of Character, Sparking, mentions of interfacing, mystical Matrix powers, odd relationships, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: No one knew how it happened. It was so sudden. The next thing he knew, he was carrying Optimus Prime's sparkling. But why? Horrible summary. Please R&R.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Some G1 mixed in. 
> 
> Main Parings:  
> ex OptimusxBarricade
> 
> IronhidexOptimus  
> Child(s): Bumblebee (adopted), Switch, Nighttron, Steelhide,
> 
> RatchetxJolt  
> Child(s): Red Alert, First Aid, Prowl, Talis, Sunbolt, Kore,
> 
> SamxMikaela
> 
> InfernoxRed Alert  
> Child(s): Heatwave (not RB), Smokescreen, Breakfire
> 
> JazzxProwl  
> Child(s): Bluestreak, Remix
> 
> BumblebeexBarricade
> 
> forced StarscreamxFallen  
> Child(s): hatchlings
> 
> MegatronxStarscream  
> Child(s):

It was the average day for the Autobots. Optimus was still recovering from Mission City. He had taken more damaged than they realized, but Ratchet had managed to fix him right up. Ironhide stood by his side, ever so obediently as a bodyguard should be. Lennox walked into the office they had given to Optimus to work in.

"Hey Prime, a ship landed near us. It has the Autobot symbol on it," Lennox reported.

"Thank you Major Lennox. I shall go out and greet our newcomers," said Optimus. His joints creaked as he got up slowly. It would be another few weeks before he was back to normal. Ironhide helped him over to the doorway and outside, never saying a word. "Thank you Ironhide."

"No problem Prime. I'm your bodyguard. I live to help and serve you," Ironhide said gruffly. He looked at the small ship just as the hatch opened. "Looks like there's about 7 newbies."

Ironhide's estimates were correct. Prowl, Talis, Inferno, Red Alert, Heatwave, Jolt, and Smokescreen piled out, taking in their surroundings. Prowl walked over and greeted his leader with a warm smile. They shook servos before Optimus took them inside the base to introduce the newcomers to the humans. Lennox bowed in respect before leaving to his post. Once introductions was over with, Ironhide told them where each quarters were and who was with who.

"Jolt you are with Ratchet next to the medibay. Red Alert and Inferno will share a room near the mess hall. Heatwave and young Smokescreen your room is next to theirs. Talis your quarters are across from Optimus' quarters. Prowl, you will stay in Jazz's former room," Ironhide listed, sending a map of the base to each of them.

"Former? Ironhide what are you talking about? Where's Jazz?" Prowl asked, fear crawling up his throat and making it hard to speak. Ironhide looked sadly at him, his optics saying the words his processor refuses to emit. "No. Ironhide no it's not true."

"I'm sorry Prowl. He died protecting the humans and us from Megatron," said Ironhide. "His body is in a secluded room in the medibay. Ratchet thinks that he can use a piece of what remains of the Allspark to bring him back. We haven't tested the theory yet."

Prowl's doorwings shook in anger and sorrow. His sparkmate couldn't be dead. Jazz was a strong soldier. He could survive almost anything thrown at him.

"You're lying!" Prowl shouted, scaring a few humans nearby. "Jazz _can't_ be dead! He's stronger than death! He has to be alive!"

"Prowl... come here please," Ratchet beckoned. He pulled his second eldest son into his arms. "Shh... shh... it's all right. If it helps he didn't feel pain when he died."

"It's not fair carrier. Why did it have to be him?" Prowl cried.

"I'll take you to him. You can see for yourself. I'm close to figuring out how to access the Allspark's energy," Ratchet comforted. "Jolt, Talis, Red Alert, you three can join us. The rest of you will have to wait."

"What happened to uncle Jazz sire?" Smokescreen asked innocently.

"Oh my son, Jazz is dead. He's living with Primus in the Allspark now," said Inferno.

"When is he coming back?" Smokescreen continued.

"Probably never. Death is forever. But don't worry. Grandcarrier is figuring out a way to bring him back," said Inferno. "Let's go get you and your brother settled into your new room."

"I'll even let you have first pick of what side you want," said Heatwave.

~~~3 weeks later

The twins, Sideswipe, and Arcee triplets showed up next. They were informed of the all that had happened during their absence. Ratchet and Ironhide talked in a corner of the rec. room where the new arrivals were fueling up.

"He doesn't seem like himself. It's as if he wants something badly, but he won't tell me," said Ironhide. "I can see it's stressing him out."

"The best you can do is stay by his side. It's gonna be hard not to act too much with your feelings for him," said Ratchet, swirling his cube of energon. "Do you plan to tell him soon?"

"I don't know. I would like to, but it doesn't seem like the right time. It hurts my spark when I think about him not wanting me that way," said Ironhide. "I will be patient and wait for the right moment to tell my feelings. I will in time. How is it coming along with Jazz's revival."

"Excellent. I managed to retrieve part of the Allspark fragment. I was going to test it later on when I finish with his repairs," said Ratchet.

"That's excellent."

~~~000

Ratchet stretched his back. He had been working for a few hours and finally finished. The only thing that was evident of battle was the scarring metal where Jazz was ripped in half. He took the chance to polish the silver armor before forcefully opening up the chestplates, showing the empty spark chamber. Jolt wrapped his arms around Ratchet, kissing the medic's shoulder.

"You ready to do this?" Jolt asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," said Ratchet. He pulled out the small sliver and placed it into the spark chamber. Nothing happened. "It is as I feared."

"Let's go inform the others. They should have a chance to say goodbye before we bury him," said Jolt. "He was a great mech for Prowl. Talis sensed it the moment Prowl brought him home from the police academy. He's always looking out for his younger brother."

"Indeed. He was Prowl's support when we thought that we were going to lose Red Alert to sparking Heatwave. He managed to make him smile and prove that everything would be all right, even if we did lose Red Alert," said Ratchet. "Jazz will be missed dearly. Even though he was very energetic and got on some nerves a few days, he did an amazing job."

"Jeez Doc, I've got tears in my optics," a voice piped up from behind. It wasn't as deep anymore due to the damage. "So where's Prowler? I hear he's here on base."

"It worked Ratchet! You did it," Jolt congratulated. "Welcome back Jazz. I'll take you to Prowl right now."

Jolt dragged the spy through the medibay doors. Ratchet sent up a thanks to Primus before joining his rejoicing family. It was a miracle that his plan had worked.

~~~5 months later

The base became more lively with Jazz playing his music and telling jokes. Prowl of course was extremely happy and had rebonded to the mech that night. A few days later Jazz was feeling sick and went to Ratchet about it. The saboteur looked down at his extended stomach. He was close to sparking his first child. It would be a pain in the aft if the child had doorwings like his sire. The months went by quickly without much going on. Jazz usually slept, interfaced, or chilled. Everyone was lucky he didn't have mood swings except for the joy and light mood.

"Prowler, can I get some energon? The little bitlet is draining me again," Jazz requested, a cute pout on his lips.

"Of course Jazz. I'll get it for you," said Prowl. He grabbed medical energon and passed it over. Jazz chugged down the bitter energon quickly. "Do you need anything else?"

"My back hurts. They keep kickin' and shifting around," said Jazz. Prowl gently rubbed his back in soothing circles. "I wish he would stop. I want to recharge but he won't let me. Ratch' says I should spark sometime today."

"Then I will escort you to the medibay. He will need to monitor you for when you go into labor," said Prowl.

They passed by Ironhide, who was just leaving the medibay. He had been training a bit too hard and popped his shoulder out of place. Ratchet quickly fixed him before sending him out.

"Time all ready?" the weapons specialist laughed. "Keep me updated Prowl. I'm sure the rest of the base will enjoy it to know how our favorite spy is doing."

"I will my friend," said Prowl. He caught the longing look in his friend's optics. He knew he had a crush on a certain mech upon the base who was younger than him.

~~~000

"Jazz I need you to keep pushing for me," said Ratchet. Jazz grunted and tried to push the sparkling out but couldn't.

"He didn't move much," said Jolt.

Ratchet slipped a few digits from each servo into the valve. He felt around for the sparkling to see what was the problem. He slightly cursed when he felt doorwings. Jazz's frame and valve was too small to handle doorwings without damaging the sensitive metal. Jolt grabbed an artificial lube to try to relax the valve so that the sparkling could arrive safely. Ratchet didn't have this problem when he delivered Prowl and Talis.

"He has doorwings Jazz. I'm going to apply this lube to help ease the valve walls. It's going to feel strange and possibly hurt if you have any cuts, but it will ensure that he is delivered alive," said Ratchet. He quickly worked, helping the sparkling along until he caught it in his hands. "There we go. A perfect healthy mechling."

Ratchet cleaned off the wailing sparkling while Jolt took care of the rest. Prowl took his son into his servos, cooing down at him. The sparkling stopped crying, looking up at his sire curiously. Jazz petted his son's helm, wiping way the tiny tears left behind. He was grey with red upper legs. Two small blue streaks ran along the back of his doorwings. His tiny crest looked almost like Prowl's, color and design.

"Hello Bluestreak," Jazz croaked out. He took his son and opened his chest to allow him to feed.

"Get some rest Jazz. I'll watch him when he's done feeding," said Prowl. He turned to his creators. "Thank you carrier, sire. He looks amazing."

"Indeed he does. I'll go inform the others of our new addition," said Ratchet. "I'll see you three in the morning."

~~~000

Ironhide sighed as he looked at the picture taken of the new family. It felt good to see new life in war appear. It made him think about wanting a sparkling of his own. He had helped raise Bumblebee with Optimus when he was a sparkling, but it wasn't quite the same as having one to call his own. Ratchet patted his back, giving him a knowing smile.

Ironhide hid it very well that he felt attracted to another. Most assumed that he and Chromia would be together, but they agreed just to be friends when it didn't work out very well. Ironhide had no objections to that. It was getting late and he wanted to rest. He passed by Optimus' quarters, going to the ones next to it. The light coming from under the doorway caught his attention. The black mech knocked softly, entering when a voice told him to.

"Hello old friend," Optimus greeted, setting down the datapad in his servos on the desk next to his berth.

"Hello Prime. Jazz delivered a healthy mechling," said Ironhide. "Just thought I would let you know since the humans insist on keeping you busy."

"Thank you for the update. I shall go see them tomorrow," said Optimus. "Is something wrong Ironhide?"

"Of course not. Why would anything be wrong," Ironhide said rather quickly.

"You seemed trouble since Jazz announced he was carrying," said Optimus, sitting up more to study the other's features.

"It's nothing. Just remembering when Bee was a sparkling," Ironhide partly lied. "Get some rest. You've worked hard enough. I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Night Prime."

"Goodnight Ironhide," Optimus returned.

Ironhide rested on his berth, not really wanting to go into recharge yet. Before he knew it, he was dreaming of his secret lover.

~~~dream

_Ironhide blasted away Starscream, watching as he retreated back with Megatron. His cannons whirled down to a halt before he put them away. The base had been attack and as far as he knew, no one was hurt. He turned inside the wrecked base, looking for one in particular. He saw him laying on his back, Ratchet hovering over him with shaking shoulders._

_"Ratch'?" Ironhide asked, trembling as he got close to the still form._

_"I'm sorry 'Hide. I tried my best to save him. His spark had been penetrated," said Ratchet._

_Ironhide couldn't believe what he was hearing. His lover... dead before he could admit his feelings. That feeling of regret brewed in his spark, forever being a reminder of what he didn't do._

_"What about the Allspark?" Ironhide asked._

_"Gone. The Decepticons stole it when they attacked," said Prowl. "So far there has been only one casualty and no humans were harmed. I can't figure out why they would attack so suddenly. And why was Megatron here?"_

_Ironhide ignored the tactician. His mind screamed while he stayed silent. He gathered the frame in his arms, hugging it closely. His tears dripped onto the cooling frame and onto the cold ground. He cursed Primus for doing such a thing to him._

~~~end dream

Ironhide woke with a start. His breathing was heavy as he recalled what he had dreamed about. Was it a warning? A vision? Was it all fake? Oh Primus he hoped none of it would be real. The mere thought of the lifeless body made him shudder in fear. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

~~~a year and a half later

Bluestreak walked on wobbly legs towards his sire. Prowl praised his son, lifting him up high as soon as he was within reach. Bluestreak squealed in happiness, babbling at his sire. Jazz smiled widely at his son. Smokescreen watched from next to the spy. He had grown a strong bond with the younger mechling closer to his age than anyone else. Prowl set Bluestreak down and pointed towards Ratchet.

"Go get grandcarrier Blue," Prowl said.

The sparkling hobbled over to his grandcarrier and latched onto his leg. Ratchet looked down, warmly smiling down at his son's creation. He picked him up and tickled his stomach plating. The sparkling laughed, loving the attention he was getting.

Optimus looked on with a grin. It reminded him of when Bumblebee took his first steps. He had been so proud of his adopted creation. Ironhide even showed how proud he was when Bumblebee showed him what he accomplished. It was just a wonderful memory that hasn't faded away. This sparkling was one of the few to live during the war and not know about it until later in his life.

"You've grown again Blue," said Ratchet.

"GraCa," Bluestreak gurgled. "Wuv yew."

"I love you too," said Ratchet.

The alarms blared, scaring the sparkling. Ratchet soothed him, rubbing his back in between his doorwings. Optimus silenced them and studied the map. There was a lone Decepticon signal about ten minutes away.

"Ironhide, come with me to investigate," said Optimus. "The rest of you stay here. We will call for backup if needed."

~~~000

Barricade knew that he would get caught by Autobot sensors. He didn't really care much. He hoped that the scout was coming to see why he was there. Instead he got Optimus and Ironhide. He growled under his breath, spark sinking at not seeing his scout.

"Barricade what are you doing here?" Optimus asked, surprised to see the mech. He thought he had been killed in Mission City.

"None of your business," said Barricade. Optimus glared at him. "Fine I was searching for a fuel source. I detected one on my scanners. I haven't found any yet. With Megatron and the others dead, I have to scout for my own."

"And you have no intentions of harming any life?" Optimus pressed.

"Of course not! I'm not foolish enough to do that. You should know me better than that Prime," the shock trooper snarled. "You've been with me since before the war, before we both decided that it wasn't working out because of your sire."

"Very well then. You may continue in your task," said Optimus. He turned to leave when he and Ironhide fell through the ground and into a cavern.

Barricade smirked before leaving a distress signal. The Autobots would come looking for them with it. He turned away as the ground caved in, burying the two alive.

~~~later

Ironhide grunted as he removed the boulder on top of him. He looked to find Optimus, spotting him not too far. It looked like the Prime had taken most of the damage from the fall and the earth collapsing on them. Optimus onlined with a groan, unburying himself and looked at Ironhide. They didn't have much room to move around. Optimus couldn't stand up, even if he wanted to. Ironhide got to his leader's side, wiping away a thin trail of energon from his mouth.

"You all right Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"I will be once we get out of here," said Optimus. "It appears as if the ground had eroded away and our weight was too much for it. Are you damaged?"

"Not as much as you are. Just a few scratches," said Ironhide. He looked deeply into those dark blue optics.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked. "Something doesn't feel right."

Ironhide looked down at the slender body. He removed pieces of rock from plating, easing the pain. Just as he finished, there was a blinding light. It disappeared quickly, leaving both mechs panting and shaky. They had no idea what it was. Voices from above alerted them that help was on the way. Optimus moaned as he passed out, helm dropping onto Ironhide's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ratch'," Ironhide greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Are any of you damaged?" Ratchet asked.

"Prime lost some Energon. I just got some scratches and small dents," Ironhide answered. "He's unconscious. I'm going to pass him up and then climb out."

Red Alert and Inferno dragged Optimus a safe distance before helping Ironhide out. Ratchet scanned his leader and sighed.

"He's not as damaged as he looks," the medic said. "Let's get him back to base."

~~~000

It had been almost two weeks since the incident. Ironhide hadn't been able to face Optimus since then. He tried, but his body heated up rapidly every time. And there was the face that he was getting pretty sick and recharged more often.

"Ironhide, what is going on? Why are you avoiding me?" Optimus asked.

"N-no reason. I'm just getting sick. Don't want you to get what I have," the black mech said.

"Then it would be best if you saw Ratchet today," Optimus advised. He sent a ping to his medic. "I will take you there. I, too, was feeling unwell. I am on my way to see him now."

Ratchet ordered both of them on two berths next to each other. He scanned Ironhide first, as seeing he was the worst off. He nearly glitched when the saw the results.

"'Hide, did you two do anything while trapped?" Ratchet asked.

"No. There was a bright flash then Optimus passed out," Ironhide retold.

"Well looks like you got your wish. You're sparked with Optimus' sparkling," Ratchet announced.

"I don't see how that's possible. We've never interfaced! I never confessed my feelings!" Ironhide ranted. Ratchet hummed as he scanned Optimus next.

"Prime, you're sparked with Ironhide's sparkling," Ratchet said. "Before you ask, I would say this is Primus' work. He must know that something will happen and made it so that the Prime linage continues. There's a private room over there. You two go talk about this."

Ironhide pushed back his nightmare. He could think on that later. Optimus and Ironhide went inside the room. Optimus sat on the berth and Ironhide took the chair. The awkward silence made the air still and thick. Ironhide looked over at Optimus, optics traveling his frame. The thought of his stomach matching his own was hot.

They were going to be creators in five human months. He was excited to raise his own after Bumblebee. But did Optimus feel the same way? He finally got up and looked up at the taller mech. He pulled his leader down, roughly pressing them together.

Optimus squeaked in surprise when lips melded to his own. He kissed his soldier back. Sparking pleasure went down their spinal cords. Sparks raced wildly, trying to reach out for the other. They parted after a few minutes, resting their forehelms together.

"I love you Optimus. I have since your sire brought me to you as your bodyguard," Ironhide confessed. "I've dreamed for years of having a kid with you. I've dreamed of bonding to you, keeping you with me forever."

"I admit I love you too. Sire says I'm not allowed to bond unless it's with another Prime, like him or Megatron," said Optimus.

"That is in the past. Sentinel cannot control your life anymore. We can bond and be happy. We were meant to be together," said Ironhide, pressing a few quick kisses to him. "We already created together. Might as well go all the way. Bond with me Optimus Prime. Be my mate for all eternity with our kids by our sides."

"I will Ironhide," said Optimus. He felt himself get pushed to the berth, allowing Ironhide to hover above him, settling right between his legs.

~~~000

"Who's in the back room?" Jolt asked, closing a cabinet with medical grade Energon.

"Optimus and 'Hide. They're sparked with each other's sparklings. It's too soon to see how many. Primus is trying to warn us that Optimus is going to die in the future," said Ratchet. He slumped his shoulders, a wrench in servo. "It's going to devastate everyone when that happens. I would say at least 5-6 months before Optimus dies. It could be from sparking or another cause. Starscream is still out there. He could pull together a force and attack us."

"We'll worry about that later love. Come, let's get some rest. You need relaxation and only I can cure that," said Jolt. "The humans will be asleep. No one can hear us. I'll even soundproof the room."

"You are such a tease," Ratchet groaned. He followed blindly to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we tell the others?" Ironhide asked.

"About what?" Optimus returned.

"About us, the sparklings, changes around the base. The humans will be suspicious when we act strange. And if we're not careful, they could experiment on us," Ironhide listed. "There's a possibility that they demand to know what is sacred to our race. Maybe they get permission to do what they please to us and we can't fight back without harming them."

"We shall worry about that when it comes time. For now, we will announce that we are bonded and of our new arrivals in a few months," Optimus replied. "But first, we need to clean up."

~~~000

The Autobots and NEST soldiers mingled in the rec room. They got the order to meet up for important news from Optimus. Ratchet and Jolt could already guess what they were to announce. Bumblebee drove up with Same and Mikaela, the two humans greeting their friends.

Optimus and his bodyguard walked in. Ironhide stood closer to the taller mech than usual. The chatter ceased when they walked in, all eyes and optics on them. Optimus shifted a bit, his nerves making him uneasy. The Autobots knew that Optimus was not to bond or mate with another besides a Prime.

"I wish to inform you all of some changes. The first is that both Ironhide and myself are carrying each other's sparkling. We can only conclude that this is Primus' work," Optimus began. He shook slightly in fear at the next announcement.

"The second is that the two of us are bonded," Ironhide finished. Most of the Autobots gasped. "I know what you are thinking. This is a forbidden act to do. Sentinel is no longer here to enforce this. It has been changed."

"We fully accept this Optimus sir," said Prowl. "Sentinel was a sick mech. He knew that he and Megatron were the only ones to mate and/or bond with you," said Prowl.

"Questions. What's bonding? We know about interfacing and kids when Jazz carried. Who's Sentinel? Why him and Megatron only?" Sam asked.

"Bonding is a very sacred act between two destined Cybertronians. The sparks merge together, linking them through a bond. This allows them to communicate and feel what the other is," said Ratchet. "In most cases, when one dies, the other follows their mate. It isn't unheard of for one sparkmate to die and the other lives."

"Sentinel Prime was my sire, or as humans would say, father. He was the Prime before me. Megatron would be half Prime. We are twins, but I was chosen over him," Optimus continued. "Sire had told me that for many generations, a Prime only mated and/or bonded with another Prime. So he arranged for him to be mated with me while Megatron bonded to me to keep the Prime linage pure. I believe that this is a false rule. Luckily, Megatron opposed to the idea and begun the war, which ultimately killed Sentinel."

"He sounds like a jerk," Mikaela said, her arms crossed over her chest. "And a pervert. Sounds to me like Megatron is protecting you from those stupid rules."

"Indeed." Optimus' thoughts went to his deceased brother. He was protecting him, even though war and death was the result. But why continue it after their sire died? Was he still in danger?

~~~000

"Soundwave, we must locate the Allspark shard to bring Megatron back to life," said Starscream.

"Soundwave acknowledges," the TIC said. He looked at the seeker with a puzzled expression. "Starscream sparked again. Life at risk."

Starscream nodded silently. The Fallen had been very demanding in increasing the army. The Prime had been using the seeker as a breeder to do that task. However, if a mech or femme sparks too much too often, their spark can extinguish. This would be the twentieth batch, each batch having 6-10 sparklings each.

The surrounding sparklings shifted within their sacs. They were slowly running out of Energon. Soon the sparklings would start dying from starvation. It made Starscream's spark hurt thinking about burying more of his dead children. He had already done so with the third batch.

"I know. The Fallen refuses to stop until he believes the army is large enough," said Starscream. He looked down at his chest. "I wish Megatron was here. Remember when we bonded? He would talk about starting a family once Sentinel was dead. We never did."

"We will bring him back," Soundwave reassured.

"I miss him Soundwave. I'll kill that human for doing such a thing to us," Starscream promised.

~~~ 3 1/2 months later

Ironhide cuddled up next to Optimus. The Prime sat on the chair next to his desk within his room. It felt nice to finally confess their feelings. The weapons' specialist felt pain and was confused. He felt it again and knew it radiated from the bond.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"I-I don't know," Optimus admitted.

Ironhide moved Optimus onto their berth. More pain ripped through the Prime, a short cry following the movement. THe black mech called Ratchet, telling him to hurry to his quarters. Ratchet overrode the code, barging into the room.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"We don't know. Prime started to feel pain. It's getting worse," Ironhide told.

Ratchet scanned his leader, slightly cursing. He warmed up his servos to sterilize them as he got closer. Optimus writhed around, servos going to his stomach where the sparklings resided.

"He's gone into labor," Ratchet informed. "I can't figure out why though. We'll be lucky if it survives from being early."

Ironhide clambered up on the berth, settling right next to his bondmate. The mere thought of losing the sparkling frightened the creators. Optimus grabbed onto Ironhide's servo, his fear leaking into the bond. Ratchet got out a numbing agent and set it aside. If it got too bad, he would have to cut the sparkling out. He manually opened up the valve panel, feeling to take a guess at how long they had.

"We have a few hours before you're ready Optimus," said Ratchet. "Ironhide stay by his side. I'm going to go grab some supplies. I'll be right back."

Ironhide whispered soothing words to his bondmate. Optimus ignored the tears that went down his face. Ironhide wiped them away and got as close as he could with his own protruding plating.

"Shh... shh... it'll be over before you know it. Then we can see our little one," Ironhide soothed. "Just think, we'll raise them together. We can be a family soon."

"I-Ironhide... it hurts," Optimus stuttered. He arched back as a strong contraction went through him.

"I know. Ratch will be back soon. He'll give you something afterwards. It'll be too dangerous to give you anything right now," said Ironhide. "What do you think it'll be?"

"A femme," Optimus guessed. "There's a, AAAHHH, likely c-chance of a-a m-mech-ch."

Ratchet came back into the room with Jolt behind him. The two medics hooked up a portable monitor to keep an optic on vitals. Ratchet checked the dilation once more. He prayed that he didn't need to remove the sparkling himself. Once an hour and a half of monitoring Optimus was ready. The Prime had his legs spread as he got into position.

"You're ready Prime. On the next contraction, I need you to push down," Ratchet instructed.

Optimus wordlessly nodded as he did what he was told. Ironhide continued to give his support. The Prime felt the sparkling move down to the entrance of his valve. Tears poured out now as the pain grew. Jolt looked at the monitor, keeping a close observation on the spark beat.

"Keep it up Optimus," Ratchet encouraged. It had been almost an hour of pushing and the sparkling took its own sweet time.

"Ratchet, he's growing tired," Ironhide pointed out.

"I know," said Ratchet. Optimus struggled to stay online. "Optimus, I know you're really tired, but you have to continue. I can feel the helm now. Just a few more and you can rest."

Optimus wanted to stop, but didn't. He was almost done. Another contraction hit and he bore down with what little energy he had left. On the second push, he felt the sparkling exit his valve. The Prime went limp, finally able to rest. However he groaned again as he felt another contraction.

"Ratchet, he's still having contractions," said Jolt. "His spark is slowing down too. The spark must of split at some point."

"I'll get to work," said Ratchet. He injected the numbing agent and brought out a scalpel.

Optimus didn't feel when his CMO had continued to work. He did look when he heard two crying sparklings. Ratchet held a little femme in his servos. Jolt held the mechling and cleaned him up before moving onto the femme that Ratchet had just pulled out. Both were wailing in protest, not liking the colder air around them. Jolt wrapped them up to keep them warm before helping Ratchet clean up.

"Look Optimus, they're here," said Ironhide.

The oldest, the mechling, looked up with dark blue optics. His black armor shined in the light of the berthroom. The femme had stopped crying to study her surroundings. She knew the two sparks nearby were her creators. Her red and silver armor seemed to switch to black and blue in the light as well as her optics from baby blue to a pink.

"They're beautiful 'Hide," Optimus whispered, voice hoarse from crying and screaming. His pain was forgotten as he looked down at his new creations. "They're wonderful Ironhide, and ours."

"What should we call them?" Ironhide asked. "I'm thinking Steelhide for the oldest. But what should we name the femme?"

Optimus studies her features. The red and silver with red optics showed up when light was on her. When she was in the shade, the blue and black colors appeared with the baby blue optic color. They seemed to switch a lot as she moved around.

"I like Switch," said Optimus.

"Then that shall be her new name," said Ironhide.

~~~000

A week later Optimus was facing a downed Decepticon in Shanghai. Ironhide had been left at base with his condition.

"The Fallen shall rise again," the Decepticon said.

"Not today," Optimus replied, swiftly killing the Decepticon. He turned back to his soldiers, giving them the order to head back to base.

Optimus went to his quarters to see Ironhide playing with their creations. Switch climbed all over her sire, giggling as she explored. Steelhide stuck to the ground, curiously studying his sire's bump. He tapped on the metal and got a few taps back. He clapped and did it again.

"How were they?" Optimus asked.

"Good. They woke up shortly after you left," said Ironhide. "How was the fight?"

"Interesting. A Decepticon said that the Fallen shall rise again. I do not know what this means," said Optimus. He got down as well and placed Switch in his lap. The femmeling cooed and snuggled into the warm metal. "I fear that this Fallen will appear in the near future. All history was in the Allspark. The only thing I know of him is that he was one of the original Primes that had betrayed his brothers. There isn't much about him after that."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Ironhide said. "For now, we will cherish what peace we have so far."

~~~000

"Starscream, the Allspark shard has been located," Soundwave reported.

"At last," Starscream breathed. "Soundwave, deploy Ravage and have him retrieve the shard."

Soundwave nodded and left back to his post. Starscream looked out at the stars before tending to his newest batch of hatchlings. They weren't even a few days old and already 4 of the 9 had died during or after the sparking. The seeker so wished for Megatron to return back to his side.

"Soon you will be back my love," said Starscream, feeding Energon into as many sacs as he was able to. "I will wait for you here."


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream huffed as he struggled to spark. He had gone into labor about an hour ago. Soundwave had reported shortly before then that they were now going to revive Megatron. Another painful contraction ripped the seeker from his thoughts. Starscream knew that he was almost finished. The first two had been stillborn, much to the seeker's dismay.

Number three and four slipped out quickly, crying softly for their carrier. Starscream knew he was almost done. He pushed for another twenty minutes before another came out. The contractions ceased meaning that he was finished. Starscream gathered up the three sparklings that had lived, hushing them and sending them love through the bond as he tried to warm them up. He placed them inside some sacs near the other ones he had previously sparked.

The two that hadn't made it still laid on the ground. Starscream scooped them up, his voice keening as he began crying. He looked at their silver bodies. Both of them were little femmes. The seeker prince mourned over them before heading outside. He went inside of a shrine of sorts. The two femmes were placed next to each other with the other ones that had not survived.

"Primus why?" Starscream asked. He heard the sounds of approaching engines. "Megatron."

The seeker went outside, watching as Megatron transformed and landed on the planet. Both smiled at each other before embracing. Megatron noticed the tear trails and wiped them away. The prince burst into tears in happiness. His mate was truly alive and with him once more.

"Starscream, what happened? Why are you crying?" Megatron asked.

"I have missed you deeply," said Starscream, snuggling into the silver chest. "And the Fallen has been forcing me to carry the entire time you were gone. I had just buried two more. The sparklings keep dying with how low on Energon we are."

"The Fallen is a sick mech. He will pay for doing such a thing to you," Megatron snarled. His arms tightened around Starscream. "We will find a way to ensure that the sparklings live."

Megatron headed to his master, bowing in respect. He kept his anger hidden. The Fallen's time was coming to an end.

"My master, I have returned," said Megatron.

"Ah my disciple," the Fallen said, shifting within his seat. "I have a new task for you. We must obtain the Allspark to find a new Energon source for my children."

"The Allspark was destroyed," Starscream pointed out.

"Nonsense. It cannot be destroyed, only transformed," the Fallen rasped. "The human child is the vessel. We must retrieve the data within him."

"Optimus Prime will be guarding the human boy," said Megatron.

"Then capture the Prime," the Fallen said, glaring up at his minion. "I will use him for my own pleasure. Only a Prime can defeat me but once I have him in my grasp then he will fall to my might."

"What will you use him for?" Starscream timidly asked, sparing a glance to his mate.

"He will take over your job and breed an army," the ancient mech answered.

Megatron hid his alarm. His brother used as a breeder? No. He would never allow such a thing to happen. He would rather his brother dead then become a subject of such a horrible fate. His sire already tried to do just that and failed. Megatron may of been half Prime, but he can still kill the Fallen. And he would do so when he got the chance for using his mate as a breeder to grow the swindling army.

~~~000

Ironhide groaned in boredom. He could deliver any day and he wanted it to be over. His back was hurting along with his pedes. The alarms went off, alerting the weapons' specialist. He got up and to the main room, wondering if there were news of his bondmate. The larger Autobot had left to go speak with Sam about the stolen Allspark shard.

"What's going on?" Ironhide asked.

"Optimus has requested us to go and back him up. Bumblebee had just reported that there was one going after Sam as a human," said Ratchet.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ironhide asked.

"Are you sure you should go with?" Red Alert asked. "You are close and something could go wrong if there is a battle."

"If I can still shoot then I can still go," Ironhide snipped.

~~~000 (bit AU here)

Optimus struggled against Starscream, kicking the seeker back. Megatron grabbed onto his brother, pulling him close into a headlock. Optimus managed to sweep Megatron off his pedes, punching the Decepticon leader away. Grindor tried to use his blades only for Optimus to cut it off. When no more attacks came, Optimus looked for his temporary charge.

"Sam, where are you?" Optimus asked frantically. He cried out in pain, grabbing onto the blade-gun. "B-brother? Why?"

"I'm so sorry Optimus. I truly am. The Fallen plans to use you as a breeder like he did with my dear Starscream. I cannot let that happen," Megatron said, twisting the blade to make the death faster. "Please forgive me. I'm doing this to protect you. I would rather you dead than face something so horrid."

Megatron fire his gun, hoping that it would be a quick death for his brother. What he said was the truth though. He can easily lie to his master about what happened. The ancient Prime would feel that Optimus was dead. Megatron freed his gun, letting Optimus fall. The leader groaned, his spark fading quickly away. Sam had ran off a while ago, trying to get to cover.

Bullets whizzed by and Megatron ducked to avoid being hit. The silver mech grabbed Starscream before retreating just as the other Autobots appeared. The two lingered nearby in the air, silently watching.

"Optimus!"

Ironhide jogged up to his bondmate, cannons folding back into his arms. Shaky servos gathered the limp leader so his helm cradled in the mech's lap. Dim blue optics stared sightless up at the sky above.

"Optimus?" Ironhide asked, shuddering at the sight of the wound.

"'Hide..." Optimus gasped out, gaze shifting slightly. "Ironhide..."

The light died in the leader's optics. Ironhide knew then it was over. Sharp agony ripped through his spark as the bond broke. The black mech ignored the other members, only concentrating on the frame he was now hugging closely.

~~~000

"What do we do now?" Starscream asked, watching the spark mech mourn.

"I don't know. The Fallen will demand what had happened," said Megatron. "I couldn't let my brother suffer what you had. When I get the chance, The Fallen will be killed by my servo for doing what he had to you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Primus," Jolt gasped.

"I'll... I'll inform Lennox to get transportation to bring Optimus back to base," said Ratchet. He turned on his com link. "Lennox... Optimus is dead. We need a plane to get him back to base."

" _I will see to it. How's Ironhide?"_

"Not doing so well," Ratchet answered before cutting off the transmission. The medic knelt down beside the sparked mech with a servo on black plating. "Ironhide... Lennox is coming with a plane to bring Optimus back to base."

Ironhide, with his emotions getting out of control, latched onto his friend. Talis and Prowl took Optimus' frame from Ironhide. It was difficult for all of them, tears being shed as they mourned over the loss while waiting for Lennox. Jazz would be informed back at base as he was watching the sparklings. The chartreuse mech rubbed comforting circles on the weapon specialists back.

"Primus why? Why?!" Ironhide sobbed. "It isn't fair."

"I know 'Hide. Just let it out," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Jazz had finally calmed down the two crying sparklings. He didn't know what happened to Optimus or Ironhide, but it had to be bad for the sparklings to feel it. The saboteur looked outside when the plane engines and a large crash sounded. He saw Optimus' frame lying on the ground, the humans surrounding the Autobots, both pointing weapons at each other. He knew to stay back, feeling Bluestreak latch onto his leg as he too watched the scene.

When the humans following Galloway left, the silver mech approached. He carried the twins in his arms and Bluestreak toddled after them, going up to his sire.

"Prowler, what happened?" Jazz asked.

"Optimus fell in battle," said Prowl, his doorwings falling. He picked up Bluestreak and held him against his chest. "We were too late to prevent it."

"Oh I'm so sorry love. You two were good friends," said Jazz.

"He was your friend too," said Prowl, glancing back to the other Autobots. "This is going to be hard on us all. The war is still going on and without Optimus, we can lose."

~~~000

The Fallen backhanded Megatron, knocking the younger mech down. Starscream hid in the shadows, afraid that he could be punished as well. Megatron had also told him to keep out of the way. The silver mech spat out some energon, not looking up to his master as he came closer. There was no regret for killing his brother for the right reason. As much as Megatron didn't want to, he had to. It was pointless to regret it now when it had already been done.

"What happened? You knew that I planned to use Optimus Prime as my slave," the Fallen snarled.

"Forgive me. Optimus received more damage than expected and his spark went out from the strain of battle and energon loss," Megatron explained. Well it was the truth. "He fell and the Autobots showed up. We had to retreat before we sustained more damage. We were outnumbered since Grindor was killed by Optimus."

"Then we will continue with the original plan and find the Matrix," the Fallen said, sitting back down on his throne. "You are dismissed."

Megatron got up and made his way out of the room. Starscream followed behind his bondmate, concern leaking into the bond. The two headed for their quarters. The seeker brought out a medical kit as Megatron sat on the berth. The smaller mech repaired the damage from the battle and the Fallen. His red optics stared into the other crimson optics.

"Megatron..." Starscream trailed off, his servos stilling from cleaning away the dried energon.

"I know Starscream. I will live and when the chance presents itself, I'm killing the Fallen," said Megatron, his own servo going to Starscream's that rested on his chest. "I'm sure the Autobots are holding a burial ceremony or preparing for one. I wish to go pay my respects properly to my brother."

"All right, let's go. I'll send out a message and coordinates on neutral ground to meet up with the Autobots so that we may speak on equal grounds," said Starscream, finishing up the cleaning and packing the med kit up.

~~~000

"Prowler, we got a message from Starscream. He and Megatron want to meet up on neutral ground to talk," said Jazz, handing his sparkmate a datapad. "What do we do?"

"This is strange but must be investigated. There is a chance it will work out in our favor," said Prowl, calculating the percentages as he read the message. "I'll take Talis and Red Alert with me."

"Be careful out there," said Jazz.

"I will love," said Prowl.

~~~000

"What do you want Megatron?" Prowl asked.

"I wish to pay my respects to my brother in a traditional form," said Megatron.

"Weren't you the one to kill him?" Red Alert asked.

"Indeed, but I did so to protect him. The Fallen wanted to use him as a breeder to expand his army," said Megatron.

"We could not allow such a thing. It was already being done to me by force, more so since the hatchlings keep dying," said Starscream. "It is a horrible fate that no one deserves, especially not Optimus to become a slave to that sick mech."

The seeker was close to tears. The Decepticon warlord hugged his mate to show comfort. Starscream shuddered a bit before composing himself. He nodded to Megatron, signaling that he was fine now.

"Please, I would rather my brother be dead than a slave," said Megatron. "It is bad enough that sire tried to do that to him, hence why the war was started. To protect Optimus from a false law that sire and the High Council created for their sick pleasure."

"Then why continue on the war?" Talis pondered.

"Optimus was still in danger and not from the Fallen," said Megatron.

"We will permit you to see our fallen leader," said Prowl.

The police car transformed and headed back to base with the other mechs following him. The Second-in-Command ordered weapons away when they arrived, briefly explaining why. In a lone room at the back of the medibay, Ratchet had just finished with the repairs to Optimus' body. The medic looked up when Prowl came in with the two Decepticons. Prowl explained over the bond he had with his carrier and the medic nodded before leaving. Megatron stopped Ratchet with a servo going to his shoulder.

"Was it a quick death?" Megatron asked softly.

"From what I can tell, yes," said Ratchet.

"Good. I tried to end it swiftly," said Megatron. The two Autobots left him and Starscream alone, just standing outside the room. "I am sorry brother that it has come down to this. I hope you can forgive me. I tried so hard to protect you but I had failed. You or someone else might say that I didn't but I feel like I did. You lived too short of a life. But you are safe and out of danger now. If there is a way to revive you, I will find it and continue to protect you from the danger that lies ahead after I kill the Fallen and free us from his slavery. May Primus be with you."

The leader left the room, nodding to the two Autobots on his way. Ratchet placed a knowing servo on Megatron's arm, nodding slightly to him to let him know that it was going to be okay. The leader accepted before departing the base with his mate before the Fallen got suspicious.


End file.
